fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel
= = Angel is a superior element that requires light and spirit, it has also spells that are easy to dodge but on hit,the enemy will be terrorized by the fast incoming attacks Angel is a holy-like element, it deals very high damage and has a capacity to heal for each strike,the user always befits when hits, but if user is in a party and his/her allies die,the user's stats and magic power will greatly decrease Statistics Damage : From Average - Low Defense : From Very High - Very Low Speed : From Very Fast - Very Slow 'Spells' 'Lances of Fate' User creates hovering glowing light-maden lances that will be thrown wherever mouse cursor is. -->User will create 10 lances of light that hover over the user, after 1 second they appered the user will point with the hand at the mouse cursor and lances will be thrown consecutively,but when they are throw,the first has to hit a target,after then the second will release,then third,fourth,fifth,sixth etc., each lance deals 50 damage in AoE (each lance will release a small explosion of light on impact),they consume a maximum of 300 mana (the damage will lower to 10 if a ally or more die) *'Note : user can move while casting the lances, but the aim will be a bit much difficult'. 'Angel's Flight' User flies into the sky then stomps the ground conjuring a aura to their party. -->This is a teleportation spell with a 3 second cooldown. The user grows angelic wings then flies into the sky with a blue light pillar effect then comes back on the ground stomping it wherever the user's choice, the stomp will deal 250 damage and knockback the enemies and after 0,5 seconds after the arrival if the user has a party and the allies are close to them,user will conjure a aura of strengh and healing, practically, the user will imbue their allies with 50% more magic power and if allies get hurt and the aura is active their wounds will be healed. *'Tip : this one can be useful to aurora users that spam polar projections, or it can be used in combos that stun'. *'Note : you can teleport allies if they are close to you when casting this'. (the damage will lower to 100 and the aura will no longer activate on stomp if 2 allies die) 'Fist of the Heavens' User calls from the heavens a pillar of holy fire that strike at chosen location and deal high damage in medium area. -->The user calls a pillar of fire from the skies that will strike at chosen location, on impact the pillar will release a large explosion that deals 400 damage and blinds (deals 500 damage if charged) ,also after the explosion occurs it will release 5 holy lightning bolts in random dirrections that each deal 10 damage but stun longer,this spell is very simmilar to Gamma Surge,you can cast it at long distances but it consumes 350 mana,maybe 450 if charged. *'Note: do not use fist of the heavens on spiky shields or gravitational globes,it will be reflected on the caster to damage him/her'(the damage will not change but it's mana cost will be higher,it will cost 550 mana if allies die 3 times) 'Punishment' User calls the God's wrath to rain holy hammers wherever the user's choice. -->This multiprojectile spell causes the sky to create a pillar of light on the user (only on the user) and rain hammers of light wherever the mouse cursor is, there is a total of 15 hammers that fall and each deals 30 damage in aoe,they release explosions that very shortly stun the targets,also it can be avoided by using deprived eradication on the user, the darkness will completly absorb the holy hammers. (the damage does not change but the number of hammers will lower, from 15 - 8,only if 2 allies die or a ally dies 2 times) 'Wrath of the Seraphim (Ultimate)' User will call a seraphim from the heavens to devastate the enemies in very large area. -->The user will call a seraphim that stand's at user's back and equip his swords,then the seraph will fly slowly foward and surround the caster by flying,the seraphim will fly faster and faster and enlarge the area until creates a whirlwind of light,then the seraph will begin to slash trough the storm creating a storm of blades that deal several high damage in a area of 60 stud radius,the seraphim will continue to spin and slash for 30 seconds,after this the seraphim will go back at the user and release a explosion like vehement blizzard's that highly knockbacks the enemies and greatly heal the caster (the ultimate will not be affected if a ally or more die) *'''Tip : '''inertia can be used to avoid getting stunned but rock body can be used to take lower damage, also to completly avoid the damage user deprived eradication but youll not be able to avoid the knockback BONUSES ------------------------------------------ ------------------------------>